Unexpected Results
by AoKuroUsagi16238
Summary: A/N: Ok, kinda taking a risk on the pairings but I had to try it! D: I apologize for people who love the CeltyxShinra pair :' I'm going for the unusual IzayaxShinra pair… o yea this takes place during their high school years!
1. 1st Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or it's characters**

**A/N:**** Ok, kinda taking a risk on the pairings but I had to try it! D: I apologize for people who love the CeltyxShinra pair :'( I'm going for the unusual IzayaxShinra pair… o yea this takes place during their high school years! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh~ Summer has past all too quickly…" <em>Kishitani Shinra thought depressingly to himself as he looked at the red, yellow, and orange leaves on the trees whose leaves use to be vibrant green. Although the scenery was beautiful, Shinra couldn't help but frown at the thought of being away from Celty for most of the day since the second term of the school year has begun. He was almost at the school gate when he heard someone.

"Yo." A voice came from behind him. He didn't need to turn back to know who it was but he did anyways. Behind him was Orihara Izaya, also known as the only person who dared to provoke his other friend, Heiwajima Shizuo on purpose. Shizuo has been his friend since kindergarten and even at that age, Shizou was able to lift a picnic table with ease (well, until a few minutes later after, where he ends of breaking a bone of some sort) but it still fascinated Shinra. Many people are afraid of Shizuo but Shinra knows that Shizuo wouldn't hurt anyone if he doesn't want to. And that's where Izaya comes in, from the moment they met, they hated each other which always has Shinra wondering why. This doesn't mean that Shinra hates seeing them fight either, to see the monster Shizuo battle with the master of parkour Izaya is quite interesting.

"Since when did you come to school so early and the first day at that?" Shinra questioned Izaya almost as if to accuse him of something. "What? I can't arrive on time for school?" Izaya said looking hurt. "Knowing you, no." Shinra said with a chuckle. "Well if you must know, I want to play with Shizu-chan and maybe get a reaction from our fellow classmates." Izaya confessed. _"Maybe?"_ Shinra thought. _"There was going to be some sort of reaction for sure."_

Arriving at the school gates, Shinra looked at his watched which showed that there was 15 minutes left before class started. They walked up to their homeroom to see that Shizuo was already there just looking out the window. "Hello Shizu-chan!" Izaya happily yelled as he skipped closer to where Shizuo was sitting. Shizuo's neutral face turned negative as soon as he saw the one person he hated most in the whole world. Students around them quickly backed away from the two as Shinra moved closer to them. "Hey guys, let's not fight here where we might end up hurting people." Shinra said calmly, sensing Shizuo was about to blow up at any minute. As interesting as it is watching Shizuo and Izaya fight, it does get annoying when Shinra has to fix them up after one or both sides receive injuries. He may want to be a doctor when he grows up, but he doesn't want to see 30 people with casts on their arms or legs or necks the next day at school.

"Hmm~ that true, how about we give these people a show outside? It's too crowded in here anyways." Izaya said. "HA! THE ONLY THING THEY'LL SEE IS ME KILLING YOU!" Shizuo snapped back. With that, he picked up a chair and threw it at Izaya who, as always, dodges with ease. The chair hit the window and of course, broke it. Izaya saw this as a chance to escape and jumped out the window with Shizuo hot on his trail.

"Ok!" the homeroom teacher said as he came in. "Time to start…" he stopped as he saw what he never thought he would see on the first day of the second term, a broken window, a missing chair and 25 students cooped up in a corner (with the exception of Shinra who was in the middle of the floor and Shizuo and Izaya who were obviously not present in the classroom.)

* * *

><p><strong>My first story ever! I'm sorry if its alittle short on details or bland or full of OOC's or any other problems.<strong>


	2. Detention With Games

It is now lunch time and on the roof were Shinra and Shizuo. "I can't believe you did that! And on the first day of the second term at that!" Shinra was talking about the fight that had occurred earlier that day. It didn't take the homeroom teacher long to know what had happened since these fights usually happened daily in the first term of school. As usual, Shizuo and Izaya were sent to the principal's office for the destruction they caused and Shinra was also dragged there because he always seems to be near them whenever they fight. As much damage as Shizuo and Izaya cause to the school, there are never any charges to the broken things. Why? Because nobody was going to tell someone like Shizuo to pay for the things when they know damn well that he doesn't have money and that could piss him off and he might brake even more things.

"Now I can't even go home early to see my Celty because we have detention" Shinra cried. It took everything Shizuo had not to throw Shinra off the roof. After lunch, the rest of their classes passed by slowly, but surely.

It is now the end of the day but there was still detention. Izaya never goes to detention so that left Shinra and Shizuo to clean up their homeroom with no help. Usually, everyone would take turns and have a day they would have to clean their homeroom but if someone (or some people) has detention, they automatically have to do it even if it's not their turn.

As they were sweeping the floor, Shizuo suddenly remembered something and he took a look at his watch. "Shit!" he yelled. "Huh? What?" Shinra asked. I have to bee somewhere now so I guess I'll leave the rest to you Shinra" Shizuo said as he ran out the door. "What? Where do you have to go? You're not going to leave me to put all these chairs back and wash the board are you?" Shinra called out but got no answer in return. "Well this is just great" Shinra mumbled sarcastically to himself.

"Need some help there?" Shinra couldn't believe who he heard that from. "Wha- I thought you left hours ago." Shinra said. "Well, you thought wrong." Izaya replied as he climbed in through the window. "So… are you going to help me or what?" Shinra asked carefully knowing that there was a 50% chance of Izaya helping him and a 50% chance of Izaya just leaving.

"Hmm~ what should I do? Should I stay and help or should I leave?~" Izaya asked himself. "Ahh! Please don't leave me!" Shinra cried. Izaya couldn't help but laugh at what Shinra just said. "Wow you make it seem like we're a couple or something." Izaya said. "Haha you know it's not like that. And besides, Celty's the one who I really love!~" Shinra said with a dreamy face. Izaya gasped. "I can't believe my Shinra doesn't love me anymore!" he said dramatically. "Oh wells~ I guess I'll just leave" he continued as he headed for the door.

"NO! WAIT! I love you very much! Now could you please help me?" Shinra yelled. Ok, saying 'I love you' to someone like Izaya was embarrassing but, if Shinra was to got any kind of help from him by saying this, so be it. "Well since you love me so much, I'll help you" Izaya teased. _"Good, we can finish up quickly and I can go home to Celty!~" _Shinra thought not wanting to say it out loud and lose the only kind of help he got.

It was around 5:30 and the sun was slightly setting when Shinra and Izaya finished cleaning up their homeroom. "That took FOREVER~!" Shinra said exhaustingly as he and Izaya were heading home. "Well, I guess I should head home." Izaya said since he and Shinra live in opposite directions. "Ahh wait! Do you want to come over?" Shinra asked when he suddenly remembered that Celty wasn't going to be home until later that evening. "Sure why not?" Izaya said with a shrug.

After a few more minutes of walking, both have arrived at Shinra's house. "So, wanna play a game?" Shinra asked while taking his shoes off. "Hmm~ that depends~ What game do you have?" Izaya asked back. "Well, so far I only have Mario Kart I play this with Celty all the time!~" Shinra said as he remembered he always had to slow down and let her win but he probably won't have to do that with Izaya.

"Ok, I'll play~ But just so you know, I always win." Shinra saw this as a challenge and so they started to play. _"Izaya was right when he said he would win every time." _Shinra thought sadly to himself _"But I won't give up!"_ he was out of his train of thought when he saw that he got second place **AGAIN**. "One more time!" Shinra yelled "And this time I'll get first place for sure!" Hours passed and it's now 1 AM. Im the middle of a race, both of them fell asleep on Shinra's couch. Celty had just got home and she saw something she really didn't want to see.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the second chapter :) i hopes you like it. ok the romance will probably be in the next chapter im a slow person so yea... forgive me! ^_^<strong>


	3. Haha

It was 1 AM and Celty had just come home to see that her lover and the one person she hated the most were sleeping together on **her** (well this is Shinra's place but still…) couch.

This was pissing Celty off and she wanted to throw Izaya into a wall. Hmm why not? He is asleep. But there was one problem to that … **SHINRA WAS FRIKIN ON TOP OF HIM.** _"I guess I can't throw him into a wall with Shinra sleeping on him like this…"_ Celty thought sadly. _"Looks like I'll just have to wake them up."_ As soon as she thought this, she smacked Shinra on the head **hard **which causes him to yell and fall off the couch and as a result of that, waking Izaya up too.

"AHHHH HOLY CRAP WHO'S THERE?" Shinra flailed his arms while he was turning his head to see a pissed off Celty in his face. "WOAH! You scared me! Haha~" He said as he laughed lightly knowing that he might get punched for joking around even a little when Celty's mad. "Well, would you look at the time, I think I'll take my leave now. Bai Bai~" Izaya said as he jumped out their apartment's window. "AHH WAIT! WE LIVE ON LIKE ONE OF THE TOP FLOOR-" Shinra yelled out the window only to see that Izaya was no longer in sight.

Shinra slowly turned back to Celty as he nervously spoke up. "So… how was work?" he managed to ask only to get a reply that was all in capitals shoved in his face.

"**WONDERFUL NOW ANSWER ME. WHY WAS HE HERE AND WHY WERE YOU GUYS SLEEPING TOGETHER?" **

Shinra knew that Celty also hated Izaya like Shizuo did but just not to the same extent where she tries to kill him every time she sees him. "Now Celty, I think you're misunderstanding something here. Haha err you see, me, Shizuo, and Izaya got detention and Shizuo left early for something. So after that, Izaya helped me clean up the rest of the room and I guess I invited him over. Don't go crazy Celty! It was only to play games and it looks like it was my fault that we ended up this way." **"YOUR FAULT?"** Celty asked trembling with anger. "OH NO IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Shinra yelled quickly as he realized his poor choice of words. "Izaya kept beating me at Mario Kart and I kept asking for another round. I guess in the midst of it we dozed off haha…"

Without another work Celty left and headed to their bedroom. Shinra was about to follow her in when the door slammed in front of him and he realized the door was locked. "Celty!~" Shinra whined. "I can't go to sleep if you lock me out." **"Take the couch"** a note slid under the door. "What? No Celty~ please let me in!" Shinra cried. "The couch felt horrible before…" He mumbled. **"COUCH" **another note slid through the door. "Aww~ Celty!~" Shinra said before finally giving up and took the couch.

* * *

><p>Next Day~<p>

Shinra was literally dragging himself to school as he remembered what went on last night. He had to take the couch and it was one of the worst thins to sleep on. Sure it was comfy when you sat on it not when you had to sleep on it. _"The floor would have been better" _Shinra thought while rubbing his neck then he thought _"Wait, why the hell didn't I sleep on the floor instead? Dammit!" _With that, he let out a sigh. "Well, last night was interesting." Izaya said sneaking up on Shinra. "WAA!" Shinra yelled almost losing his balance.

"Haha, it's never boring with you huh?" Izaya thought out loud. "Well, just so you know, because of you, I couldn't even sleep on my own bed yesterday and I was forced to take the couch." Shinra said at him with anger clearly in his voice as he frowned. "How was that my fault?" Izaya asked while laughing at Shinra's expression. "Why the hell did you have to be so good at Mario Kart?" Shinra yelled. "You couldn't let me win? Not once?" Shinra added quietly. Izaya heard this and laughed again at his friend. "What fun would that be? Ha, I don't lie when I say I'm good at something" he answered. _"Hmm, it would seem I have bought this upon myself…" _Shinra sighed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha you know, i feel sad it's almost time for school :( well that doesn't meen i won't update :)<strong>


	4. Failed To Reason With

Days have passed and things started to cool down between Shinra and Celty. It was a Saturday afternoon and although it was autumn, the temperature was still high.

"Ahh~ It's so boring staying at home like this." Shinra thought to himself while looking out the window and seeing a bunch of people crossing streets. He felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Want to go for a walk?" Celty asked through her cell phone that Shinra got for her. "Sure!" Shinra perked up. Celty usually likes to go outside at night, not so much in the afternoon because of the attention it can bring but, considering the fact that there's nothing to do at home, it's better to be outside.

Once outside, Shinra and Celty decided to head to the park. On the way, they talked about a lot of things, aliens, ufos, and all that fun stuff.~

After a few hours walking around aimlessly and grabbing a few unnecessary attention, they decided to head for home. As Shinra was finding his keys, he just thought maybe the door was unlocked. He didn't know why, he just felt it. Upon holding the doorknob, it really was unlocked.

Rushing into his apartment, he found Izaya on his couch, watching TV. "Oh~ What took you so long? I was getting bored~" Izaya said. Shinra was about to respond when he felt it. That menacing aura that came from the person behind him. Celty.

It's been a few days and Celty had finally calmed down but seeing that person in her house had her fuming again. The incident last time was Shinra's fault but at the same time, she felt it was also Izaya's fault.

Celty was starting to shake in anger. "Celty, calm down… I'm sure he's going to leave any second now" Shinra said with an emphasis on the word 'leave.'

"Actually, I wanted to stay over for the night." Izaya said, he had no hesitation in what he said. At this point, Celty had already pulled out her scythe. There was no way in hell she was going to let **HIM** of all people come into her house let alone spend the night.

Holding Celty back, Shinra asked Izaya with some concern "Why not go home? Is there something wrong?" "Yes." Izaya replied in a serious tone. Celty pulled her scythe back, it must be something important for Izaya to come.

"The problem is, it's so boring at home!~" Izaya whined, causing Celty and Shinra the fall back anime style. Celty was ready to strangle the twisted, immature jerk when Shinra pulled her back. "Ahahaha" he laughed nervously "Maybe one night won't hurt."

"Are you crazy? Just seeing him is crazy enough but now you want me to have him around for the rest of the night?" Celty texted. "One night ok? It can't be too bad" Shinra reassured. He knew better than to argue with Izaya since it could end up hurting him or make him look stupid in front of Celty which was something he did **NOT** want to do not to mention he felt that boredom was not the only reason why Izaya came over. Of course, he left his suspicions to himself.

It was still early in the night so it was going to get awkward and even dangerous if Shinra didn't think of a way to keep the two distracted from each other. Izaya has a way with words that can really anger people when he wants them to be after all, that's his hobby, twisting the human emotions and although Celty was not human, it did not exclude her.

"This is going to be quite a night." Shinra thought to himself, seeing Celty and Izaya already at each other's necks.

* * *

><p>Im so sorry D: !~ School has just taken more time out of my life than i anticipated DX umm this chapter isn't that long either so i'll surely post up another one within... hmm... well... idk but surely b4 Halloween!~ once again im sorry :(<p> 


	5. Questions And Answers

It was an unusually warm Sunday night when Shinra had abruptly woken up from his sleep. As much as he thought he knew the answers of an annoying question he'd been asking himself for a while, he came to the conclusion that he had not solved the mystery that was Izaya. Why was he hanging around with him so much lately? Was he that bored at home? Was it to test Celty's patience and emotions? The more he thought about coming up with an answer, the more his mind got clouded with questions.

"I should ask him tomorrow!" Shinra thought to himself, determined to crack this case.

Next Day~~~

It was another usual morning, Shinra walking halfway to school and then scared by Izaya. The two had arrived to class to see that there was no Shizou to be found.

"He~~~ Where's Shizu-chan?" Izaya whined. "He said he was sick so he won't be around for the next few days." Shinra replied. "HA!~ So even monsters like him can get sick~" Izaya laughed.

Class dragged along and not a moment too soon, it was lunchtime. Kadota was not in sight either when Shinra and Izaya reached the roof.

"Alright! Since Dotachin's not here, I can ask Izaya and get this out of my head already!" Shinra hyped himself up.

"Izaya! Promise me you'll answer my question truthfully!" Shinra turn around and started the conversation. "Well what do you want to know?~" Izaya asked back with a smirk on his face, almost as if he knew what was about to come out of Shinra's mouth.

"Umm…" Shinra flinched when he saw the reaction of Isaac's. "Don't take this the wrong way but, why have you been hanging around me so much lately? With your sisters around, home shouldn't be too boring and here I thought Shizuo would be the one who would take most if not, all of your time…"

There, the question was asked, now for the answer. Izaya didn't answer right away, instead, he walked closer and closer to Shinra, making him back up against a wall.

"You really want to know why I happen to be around you so much lately?"

Ahh~ another question had been asked back.

"Please don't beat around the bush Izaya, I've been thinking about this for a very long time and would like to simply have my question answered." Shinra sighed.

"Oh?~ You've been thinking about me?" Izaya was as surprised as much as Shinra when he had stated this.

"Oh! Uhh…. Umm … not like that! It's just….." Shinra did not anticipate the fact that he would get flustered over something so silly, and he DID NOT expect to blush at all in front of Izaya.

It got a little awkward and a hell of a lot suffocating when Izaya stared at him what seemed to have been for 10 minutes when only a few had passed. Grey eyes met auburn and this only intensified Shinra's blush.

"Haha you're so cute" Izaya said breaking up the silence. "Well…. I can't tell you my reason." Was his answer.

"What? Why not?" Shinra asked, although when people had to ask 'why/ why not,' it probably means there's a slim chance of getting their question answered but he asked anyways. It was like a reflex.

"Because I rather show you~" And then the talking stopped. Izaya leaned forward and his lips and Shinra's touched.

Shinra's grey eyes had widen at this action, he had never done this before, it felt so awkward, so strange, so warm. Although he loved Celty with all his heart, the closest thing he got to kissing her was kissing her helmet, sleek and cold.

When both lips parted, Izaya spoke "Did you get the answer you were looking for? If you're still unsure, then you should ask me sometime again~~~" And with that, Izaya left the roof, closing the door behind him. What he left was a heavily blushing Shinra all in a daze and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>*IMPORTANTSAUCE!*<strong>

So!~ I hope I havent kept all u ppl waiting too long!~ XD lolz about Shinra's eyes, im not sure wat color they are so tell me if u know 3^ ummm i guess this is my Christmas gift to you since i don't want to set a date and dissapoint you guaiz :( i hoped u liked wat u read, plz dont forget to review my story! i havent told you guys this before but u guys are my motavation so let me know that u ppl are still interested out there!~ baibai~ until next time!~! ;) Hey! i noe i havent been uploading lately so check out my livejournal to see da progress of the next chapt! http :/ aokurousagi. livejournal. com/ (dont 4get da spaces!)


End file.
